A Doctors Examination
by RaDiKaL
Summary: Dr. K convinces one of her Rangers to be examined following a Vengix fight, but its not the kind of examination you think. Hint, hint, wink, wink!


**A Doctors Examination  
**rated R/MA. Don't read if you are under 18.

I mean it.

by RaDiKaL

* * *

The day started off like many within the RPM Ranger's base of business, simply named the Garage. Simple monitoring of the wastelands outside of the domed city, prevent any Grinders from sneaking into the city that were able to get around the city's defenses and so forth. Surprisingly enough, the day was rather uneventful, unlike most others. Either Vengix was laying low, or perhaps plotting a new scheme against the Rangers; either way doom is always not that far behind. Its on days like this the Ranger can enjoy their lives as normal as they could without the looming threat of combat and death over their heads, but still, close proximity to the Garage is preferred, especially now that Vengix has increased the intensity of his attacks.

Inside, Flynn McAllistair is under the hood of his Hummer, doing maintenance on his prize vehicle. Although he has been a man of many professions, nothing beats getting one's hands dirty underneath the hood of an automobile. Whistling to himself, he tunes out the world around him. Or at least, he attempts to do so. The banter between his teams leader and mentor draws him out from under the hood as he listens in to the conversation that is currently going on between the two.

"I just don't see the importance of checking out my vitals," Scott tells the shorter raven-haired scientist that is following his heels as he heads into the kitchen area. Scott opens the refrigerator open and pulls out a two-liter bottle and grabs a paper cup from off the top of the cooling unit. "I feel fine."

"It's not just your vitals that need to be checked Scott," Doctor K tells the Red Ranger, and leader of the Ranger Project as he drinks his beverage. "After General Shifter's short time of controlling you with his Key device, it is impartial that you are examined for any long term affects that may affect you in the long run."

"I feel fine Dr. K," Scott pats his chest where Shifter's key was implanted. He places his cup down onto the shelf beside the refrigerator. From the corner of his eye, he can see Flynn snickering from across the room. Rolling his eyes, Scott proceeds to turn around to walk away.

"You may feel fine now," the young Doctor continues, not bothering to look up from her chart, but still following Scott step for step, "But we have no idea what kind of strain that device may have put upon your heart. And you may have been infected with the Vengix virus much like Dillon currently is."

"Okay Doc," Scott stops in mid-stride and places his hands on both of her arms, keeping her still. She looks up with an expression of shock, and prepares to speak only to be cut off by the Red Ranger. "If it means that you will quit following me around the Garage like a lovesick puppy, you can check me out."

Flustered, the Doctor straightens her lab coat and turns on her heel, storming back into her lap. Laughing, Flynn tosses his oil rag down onto the engine and walks over to his team leader. "That, laddie, may have just put you on her shit list, hahaha!"

"Funny Flynn," Scott growls. "Don't you have someone's diary to sneak off and read?"

"Oh you wound me fearless leader," Flynn places his hand over his heart and swoons lightly. "But seriously lad, the nice Doctor is only concerned over your health. You are, after all, out team leader. We all were a wee bit worried over ya."

"Dillon seemed more than ready to take a shot at me," Scott shakes his head recalling that day's events. Alone, he destroyed one of Vengix's powerful and creative generals all by his lonesome. He had never been so enraged before, not even his brother's death had angered him as much as being controlled. After he had thought back on that day, perhaps he did go a bit overboard in destroying Shifter. He let his anger get the better of him, and he fried Shifter's CPU in the explosion followed by Shifter's defeat. Important information, that is, if there was any to obtain from it, was lost.

Sighing, Scott places a hand on Flynn's shoulder. "You are right my friend. I better go and apologize to the good Doc. She might try and slip some of that explosive laxative into my next drink."

"Tread carefully my friend," Flynn chuckles.

Heading toward her lab, Scott crosses over the threshold and enters into the area with caution. While he joked about the explosive laxative, he is quite sure that the good Doctor would in fact find a way to inflict some kind of punishment onto him. "Hey Doc. Doctor K, where are you?"

"Over here, Operator Series Red," Doctor K rounds a corner. "I suppose you are here now for your examination."

"Yeah," Scott scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Listen Doc, sorry about what I said earlier. I'm just not use to have anyone… fuss over me."

"I was not, as you said, fussing over you," Doctor K remarks. "You are my Red Ranger, and your health is to the utmost importance to me. If you are to effectively lead my squadron of Rangers, then you must be in the best shape possible."

"Then… I'm forgiven," he asks, unsure.

Rolling her eyes and turning around she walks away. "Yes, you are forgiven. Now if you don't mind, follow me."

"You're the doc, Doc," Scott follows the Doctor into another room opposite side of her lab.

"Okay then, strip down and lay flat down onto the examination table," Doctor K instructs as she walks around the cool metal table in the middle of the examine room. Scott recognizes it as the main examination room that he underwent his first physical into the Ranger program close to two years earlier. It takes a few seconds for him to process just what Doctor K had said.

"Wait... what?"

"Strip down and lay down onto the examination table," she repeats, looking across her computer console at him.

"Everything? Take everything off?"

"That is the definition behind the word," Doctor K repeats with mock-sarcasm.

"Boxers too?"

"You may leave them on if you desire," Dr. K waves her hand dismissively.

"Well that's going to be a problem then," Scott remarks.

"How so, Ranger Red," Doctor K looks around her computer console slightly exasperated.

"I'm not wearing any," Scott nervously chuckles as he plays with the collar of his shirt. Suddenly the neck of his shirt tightens around his neck and his face gets hot.

"I don't understand the human response of nudity before another person," Doctor K remarks. "It's just flesh."

"Yeah, to some," Scott mutters under his breath. "Don't you have a sheet… or a spare lab coat so I can… cover up? Spare my modesty."

"If that is what you'd prefer.

"That is what I'd prefer," Scott remarks. Not that he wouldn't mind strutting about Dr. K's lab in all his glory, but that would defiantly be unprofessional. He knows all to well of the Doctor's lack of social skills and her professionalism can easily overlook his impending nudity as mere part of his examination.

Oh, to be so smart, yet so naïve. Scott shakes his head as the Doctor walks around her console with a spare lab coat so he can us. Being a full blooded male, in this situation defiantly will take some willpower. The Doctor, is not bad to look at. And now knowing that the only thing standing between them will be this thin piece of cloth that he now holds in his hand? Oh yeah, its defiantly going to take some will power to stay in control. It's not his mind that Scott worries about. He will be the perfect solider as always.

Now, all he will have to do is convince another part of his anatomy to remain calm.

"Damn it," Scott swears softly.

"What was that, Scott," Doctor K asks as she returns to her station.

"Nothing Doc. Nothing," Scott sighs. Internally he wonders just what kind of laughing fit Flynn would have if the Blue Ranger were to bare witness to this event.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ziggy, Summer and Dillon enter the Garage, carrying groceries. Ziggy, being the flamboyant bundle of energy that he is, is talking a mile a minute. Flynn looks up from under his hood and waves toward the three.

"Summer, lass! Were you able to find that pint of W-30, like I asked?"

"Sure did," Summer smiles as she places her bags down onto the pool table. She begins looking through the bags, looking for the container of car oil. Upon finding it, she tosses it to Flynn, who easily snatches it out the air.

"Ah, thank you lass. You are a rose in a garden full of thorns."

"Thanks… I think," Summer brushes a strand of hair out of her face.

"Wait, if Summer is a rose, does that make us…" Ziggy speaks.

"The thorns," Dillon concludes as he places his bags down onto the pool table as well. "Yeah, that would be us."

"Where's the others," Summer asks.

"Gem and Gemma are actually with the Colonel at the moment. I think he may be considering Scott's idea of taking the fight to Vengix, instead of us merely waiting around here, defending the city all the time. Colonel Truman He wanted detailed information about the layout of the prison camp that they were contained in. Perhaps he is at least planning a mission to scout the area, eh?" Flynn pops the top of the oil filter so he can prepare to add the new bottle of oil to the engine.

"And Scott?"

"He's in the lab with Doctor K. You all should have seen it, was the most funniest thing I've seen all week."

"What was," Ziggy asks as he opens a twenty-ounce bottle of pop.

"Doctor K was following him around the Garage trying to talk him into getting examined. Scott was a wee bit uncomfortable with the idea, and kept running from the lass," Flynn chuckles.

"Examined? What for? Is Scott showing symptoms of being sick," Summer asks with concern. "I know he was injured in that last battle..."

"Nah. If anything she wanted to see if that implant that Scott was shot with from Shifter left any immediate or long-term damage. Scott eventually caved in. If you ask me, I think the Doc just wanted an excuse to get into the lad's pants."

Ziggy, who was in mid-swallow of his drink, began sputtering and split-up his soda. "What?!"

Dillon begins laughing, and Summer blushes at Flynn's joke. "Whatever makes you say that Flynn?"

"Oy! Are you all blind," Flynn tosses his oil rag down onto the engine as he walks over to where the three are standing. "Other than Gem and Gemma, whom Doctor K considers family, the only one of us she treats as somewhat of an equal is Scott!"

"It might be a respect thing," Summer remarks as she turns away. "After all, his father is the head of the city's military might."

"Nope. I know what I saw with my own eyes," Flynn remarks. "And I've been watching for a good minute, I have you know. The Doc, she fancies Scott. Looks like you may have missed your chance lass."

"What do you mean," Dillon asks, amused at the Blue Ranger's insight.

"Just that ol Summer here, was like a moth to a flame around ol Scott, before you came aboard laddie," Flynn tosses an arm around both Summer and Dillon's neck. "And well, now since Scott has no one stuck to his hip like Summer was, I guess the Doc has decided that Scott is up for grabs!"

"I… I wasn't that bad," Summer shrugs Flynn's arm off her shoulder. "Besides, my attraction for Scott was rather one-sided. When we first signed on to Project Ranger, he was, and still very much is, concerned with leading this team to victory over Vengix. Me, I would have been nothing more than a distraction and would have probably hindered our flow."

Dillon shakes his head. "Sometimes, I'm glad for my memory loss. All this talk of feelings and such, makes no sense at times."

"Doctor K, likes Scott," Ziggy tries to process the idea. "After all the nice things that I have done to try to get her attention! Well now, that is just rude!"

"Well, you are the one always going on about trying to impress the ladies of Cornith," Dillon remarks. "Don't think I've forgotten your comment about my sister."

"Well, err… what can I say? She's a hottie," Ziggy remarks and instinctively cowers in fear, afraid that Dillon will wack him one upside the head.

"Now that you mention it Flynn," Summer remarks, going back to their earlier conversation. "Your analysis does make sense. I remember a conversation that Doctor K and I had one night… she never gave me an answer, but I do think that she may be interested in Scott. But then again, from what we know of her history and lack of social skills, she might not act on anything since she doesn't have any real experience talking with men in such a way…"

"Oh my God, you people are boring," Dillon remarks as he tosses his hands up in the air. "You all are just speculating on stuff you really don't know that is true or not. For all we know, the only reason that Scott is in her lab right now, is just to get checked that Shifter's device didn't leave any damage to his body."

"Lad, you are no fun," Flynn shakes his head. "All work and no play…"

"I'm just being realistic," Dillon remarks as he grabs his bags once more and heads toward the kitchen area to begin stocking the shelves. As Flynn and Dillon continue their banter, Ziggy pulls Summer aside.

"Hey, Summer," Ziggy begins. "Do you think… I mean, do you think that Doctor K really might be interested in Scott."

"I don't know," Summer sighs. In a way, in the back of her mind, she hopes not. It may seem selfish, but she has always held onto some small glimmer of hope that if things didn't work out with Dillon, that eventually she would have gotten Scott's attention. She saw it glimmer at her 'wedding' of the interest that Scott had towards her, but he seemed to back off more and more the closer she got with Dillon.

"I hope not," Ziggy remarks. "I mean, I know that I am annoying at times, but I had kind of hoped… I dunno… maybe eventually she would begin to like me? I mean, not even like me like me, in a romantic way, but I'd settle for just in a friendly way. I…"

"I get what you are saying Zig," Summer remarks. After all, it was herself that had figured out Doctor K's password was in fact, Ziggy's name. Summer had figured that perhaps that the Doctor had begun to develop an attraction toward the Green Ranger, but perhaps she was wrong. "I tell you what, I'll have to corner the Doc, and see if I can squeeze another 'girl-talk' out of her."

"You're the best Summer," Ziggy gives her a quick peak on her cheek.

"And don't you forget it," Summer smiles at the Green Ranger.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Now if the Doctor was a normal hormonal nineteen-year old female, she might have been drawn stir crazy over the sight before her. Other than the flimsy and thin material of the lab coat that she provided for the Red Ranger to use, that is the only thing separating her eyes from Scott's birthday suit in its entirely.

However, Doctor K is not like any other hormonal nineteen-year old. Her life was spent in a lab solving equations and building devices that were more than likely used for destructive things rather than for the well being of mankind. Her lack of social skills puts her way behind her peers in that social aspect of life.

As she walks around the examination table that Scott is laid down upon, she adjusts the scanning device above him to make sure that it is aligned properly to scan his entire form, head to toe. Nudity really means nothing to her. All it is the human body in its natural form, as nature intended, she notes to herself as she notice's Scott's uncomfortable expression.

However, Doctor K would be lying to herself to say that she was not… intrigued at the male form that is seated before her. After all, she has had her eyes on the Red Ranger for the longest, even before she revealed her identity to the Rangers per Ranger Black's insistence some months back.

"How long will this take Doc," Scott asks as he shivers lightly. "This table is kinda cold."

"Not long at all. This device must scan your body on several different levels so that perfect readings can be given. Cellular, muscular, your skeleton system… just to name a few. Ten minutes at the minimal."

"Okay then," Scott breathes in. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Indeed," Doctor K remarks as she makes her way back to her computer console. She sits down into her seat and twirls back around to her keyboard and immediately begins to type in a sequence. The scanning device above Scott begins to hum, before imitating a bright light onto him, before slowly inching down his body as the scanning process begins.

Doctor K turns and looks back toward the Red Ranger. Now, while he is occupied in keeping still for the procedure she can observe him without him noticing. While all her intents were pure, this situation has indeed led itself into other possibilities and knowledge. While she knew that Scott was fit for he did pass all the physical requirements she needed for the Operator of the Series Red Morpher, she had never seen him, or any male so close to their natural state. From his strong, yet relaxed facial features, to his muscular chest and chiseled abs, she finds her eyes continuing down lower past the lab coat he used to cover his middle. Even his legs are firm and tight. And his hair, so soft and curly. While she has always preferred it when he wore his hair pull back in tight braids when she first saw him during the Ranger Operator Preliminaries before he was chosen, she admits to herself, she does enjoy looking at him, no matter how he wears his hair.

An excellent specimen of the male species, she notes.

From her seat, she can see goose bumps rise on his arms. She remembers what he had said moments earlier, about the table being cold. "I can adjust the temperature levels in the room if you'd like Scott. I am aware that it is chilly in here."

"No, its fine. I'm already starting to adjust to the feeling of the table," Scott chuckles as he closes his eyes. "Just don't try and take advantage of my helpless body while I'm up here. I don't think that I'd be able to fight you off and spare my modesty at the same time," he teases.

Looking away from Scott, she bites her bottom lip as she continues to read over the incoming data, paying no attention to the growing head in her cheeks. It is all she can do to save some face. While she can match sarcasm exchanges between herself and others, she cannot say the same about a simple flirt exchange with an attractive male.

"So far, everything appears to be in order. However, I have detected some slight tissue scarring throughout your body."

"Can't expect to fight the machines and not take a little damage myself," Scott notes.

"True, but this is more than even I anticipated," Doctor K remarks with concern laced throughout her voice. "You've been hurt more times than you have let on."

"I'm the leader of this team," Scott looks up at the bare ceiling. "I can't let the others know when I'm struggling or hurt. It would hurt team moral."

"Maybe for Summer, Flynn and Ziggy, since they are normal humans, but…" Doctor K stops herself. "I hope these injuries are not some failed attempt at boosting your male ego to prove yourself better than Dillon. He has the advantage of his cybernetic enhancement and he is more machine than man. It is illogical to…"

"No," Scott interrupts her. "It's nothing like that."

"But you are trying to prove something?"

"No. Maybe," Scott sighs as he closes his eyes. "I'm just trying to be the best leader that I can be. If that means taking a hit that was meant for one of the others; as long as they are safe and unharmed, I can rest a little bit easier. Besides, its not like I have everyone in this city rooting for me. I'm sure my dad would jump at the opportunity to tell me, 'I told you so'."

Understanding, Doctor K nods. She stands and walks over to the examination table as the scanning device returns to its default and resting setting back above the top of the table. "I understand whole-heartily Scott. You may get up now."

Scott sits up and slides his legs over the side of the table. He keeps the lab coat, still over his middle as Doctor K walks up to him. She places a hand on his chest, right on the spot where Shifter's key was inserted. "Right here, there is some slight scarring under your skin. I recommend doing some stretching exercises to help with the tension that is building up."

"That, I can do," Scott replies, trying to ignore the feel of her cool, small palm against his chest.

"From the data, I see no danger to your heart, immediate or long-term," she continues. "Also, there is no Vengix infection. Perhaps if the Key had remained in your body longer, you may have been put in a situation much like Dillon."

"Good news all around for me, huh," Scott chuckles.

"Quite," Doctor K agrees, her hand still lingering on his chest, over the spot that was injured days earlier. From the moment that she had walked over to him, Scott had been observing her actions, trying to find something in her voice, her facial expressions… something. Her voice, her mannerisms had seemed a tad bit... off. He wasn't sure what he was looking for himself, but he smirks once he spots it.

The Doctor is blushing.

"Doctor K," Scott remarks, his smirk still present. "You are blushing."

"What," Doctor K asks, looking up into his eyes.

"I said, you are blushing," Scott continues as he raises a hand and places it upon hers. "Your face is red."

"What, oh," Doctor K raises her free hand to her face and touches her cheek. Sure enough, her face is indeed burning. "Oh! You… you must excuse me Scott… I…"

"Oh, I think not," Scott remarks as he pulls her closer with his other hand, which he quickly slide around the arch of her back only seconds earlier. "This is the closest that I have ever seen you act... your age. Are you blushing… over me?"

"I… I… no! Of course not!," Doctor K stammers, her face, if possible grows hotter. How embarrassing, she berates herself. You are a professional! How dare you allow yourself to get flustered in front of him!

"Don't get mad at yourself," Scott tells her, as he reads her facial expressions. "It just goes to show… that you are human."

"I must apologize Scott," Doctor K begins as she attempts to pull away, a half-hearted attempt though at its best. "This… this is most unlike me. I… I have never…"

"Been in the same room with practically a naked male before," Scott interjects.

"Its just flesh," Doctor K exclaims. "Nothing that I haven't seen in a medical journal or examined myself. But…"

"But what," Scott pushes, an eyebrow raised. He wants to see just how far the Doctor is willing to let this go before they both do anything that they might regret.

"But… with you…" Doctor K looks away. "I… I feel something. In my throat. My chest… my stomach … something that I can't explain. And with you here, like this… I shouldn't be this… unnerved."

Feeling his blood grow hot, listening to her words, Scott understands just what kind of reaction that he has stirred up from within the Doctor. It is a similar reaction that he he could rise of out Summer before, when or if he tried. And although he is not a womanizer by any means, thanks to his brother Marcus, Scott learned how to read a woman. An although the Doctor is not like any other woman he has ever met, she is still a woman. And he can read exactly what the Doctor's body is trying to tell her.

"You are aroused," Scott tells her.

"Yes," Doctor K lowers her head lightly.

"Because of me," he continues.

"Yes."

Bingo, he tells himself. He can feel himself harden underneath the lab coat from her confession. Heh, maybe Flynn was right.

Scott leans closer to her until his mouth is only centimeters from her earlobe. "So… what are you waiting for?"

"What," Doctor K gasps, stiffening slightly in his arms.

"Touch me," he tells her.

"Can… could I," she asks in a voice, very unsure of itself. Very unlike her. "I could?"

"You are the team mentor," Scott raises her head by holding her chin between a thumb and index finger. "You created the Ranger technology and are the sole reason this city hasn't fallen to Vengix. You can do whatever you want. I want you to."

Her hands slide down Scott's chest, her fingertips tracing the lines that give his muscles shape. Her eyes follow her hands, as she allows herself to loose herself in this surreal moment. Scott's abs constrict from the cool touch of her fingers.

"You… are so sexy," Scott mumbles into her ear as he slides his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "In your own way. The lab coat, the black school uniform… heck, even that little straw hat your wore the other day..."

"I… am," Doctor K asks, her eyes not leaving his muscular middle.

"Yep," Scott raises one of her hands to his lips and kisses the back of her palm. "You have never done anything like this before," Scott states, not really asking her.

"No. Never," Doctor K mutters, her voice low. Her eyes are on the soft, tender brown lips on her palm. "While… while my knowledge is vast… even I am unknowledgeable… or inexperienced in some things."

The Red Ranger smiles despite himself. "And yet, look where we are. What do you want from me, Doctor."

"I… I don't know…" she admits. "But I… I wish to continue this…"

"This," Scott repeats as he grasps onto her hands and lower them between the two of them. "I don't take things like this lightly Doctor K. If you want to take this further, if you are sure about this, speak now."

"I do," Doctor K latches eyes with him. "I've… I've always held an… preference to you, over the other Rangers. Now I know why," she speaks softly. "I… I want to feel alive Operator Series Red," she remarks after a few moments of hesitation. "Will you help me?"

Scott leans forward, grasping her face tenderly with one hand, bringing her face close to his. "No," Scott remarks fast and startling to the Doctor. Her eyes lower to the floor with embarrassment.

"I apologize. I must have misread our interactions as something else…"

"No. No you didn't. You read correctly," the hand that was on her shoulder slides down into the dip of her back, bringing her closer to him where their bodies are touching. "You just didn't give me time to finish explaining."

Looking back up with slight confusion on her face, Scott grins to himself. The Doctor looks quite cute with such an expression. "What do you mean?"

"I want a name, something to call you by," he tells her. "After this… titles will be meaningless between us."

"K," she exclaims. "After all this years, I do have an affinity to the letter."

"Okay then… K," Scott presses his lips to hers, forcing them open with his tongue. The Doctor, as if a door was just opened within her, wraps her arms around his middle and presses herself onto him with an eagerness that doesn't normally suit her, but then again, this situation is something that is defiantly out of the norm for the doctor. Her inexperience shines through as she stumbles about him, unsure of exactly how to kiss him, but not failing to attempt to do so.

"Talk it slow," Scott mumbles against her lips, his eyes closed. "I'm not going anywhere,' his hands slide down her hips and then back up, underneath her skirt. Grasping her by her thighs, he picks her up and pulls her onto the examination table, switching positions with her, with him now on top, smirking as she gasps from his touch.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be over excitable considering…"

"It's okay," Scott chuckles. "How about you lay back and relax. Just… let it happen."

Nodding, K lays back and relaxes as instructed, as best as she can. Her chest is moving up and down, rather rapidly. Scott presses down onto her and begins kissing her neck and collarbone, all the while unbuttoning her skirt. Beneath him, she squirms and moans from the new sensations that have rose within her. He leans upward and captures her lips with his own, his actions startling the good Doctor. As his soft lips press against her own and urges her lips open, the two begin battling for dominance over the other. With her heart racing, K wraps her arms around Scott's middle, pulling him close once more. This human contact, this connection… she craves it.

"This room? It's soundproof, correct," Scott asks as he pulls away and begins to pull the bottom of her sweater upward, exposing her pale white middle.

"Yes. I do… prefer my privacy."

"Good. Because I'm going to make to make you moan. Loudly."

"You speak with much arrogance Operator Series Red," K looks up at him with glossy eyes. The position that they have moved into has the Red Ranger nestled between her legs, with them wide, her feet resting onto the sides of his hips.

"Believe me, it's a good thing," he remarks as he shivers as she runs her hands down his chest and abs. Her hands come to a stop at the cloth that he had wrapped around his waist. She fingers the material, unsure about her actions.

"I want to see you," K licks her lips.

"You do now," Scott leans up. He unties the arms of the lab coat that he used to tie around his waist, and lets the cloth drop, exposing his hardened manhood to the petite Doctor. She gasps loudly as she stares at the warm, blood-filled organ standing erect before her.

"Can… can I touch you," K asks him.

"I told you, you can do whatever you want," Scott tells her. "If you want to take it as an examination, then do so."

Slowly, she reaches out to him, and grasps him gently. The sudden warmth of his organ in her hand causes her to gasp in surprise and she immediately lets go, only to have Scott grasp her hand, keeping her touch on him.

"Don't stop," he tells her as he shudders, from her cool touch. Her cool palm had sent a shiver up his spine. It has been a while since he has last been intimate with anyone. But being the perfect gentleman his long since dead mother raised him to be, he recomposes himself so he can focus all his attention on pleasing K. Since this is her first time, he wants her to experience it all, with him alone.

She slides her hand down his length, amazed at his length. Inwardly, she estimates him to be a little over nine inches, and in her mind she begins calculating just how much, if any, her virgin body can take.

"You… are endowed," K remarks with awe. "I've read many documents on the human antimony, while choosing the basic requirements needed for my Ranger Operators. While this particular part of the anatomy doesn't hold any real significance to the Ranger Project specifications... you… are much larger than I anticipated…"

"I aim to please," Scott closes his eyes as she slowly begins to apply a little more pressure as she begins to stroke him. While she does this, she doesn't take her eyes off the prize she is holding onto. Scott takes this opportunity to finish unbuttoning her skirt and pulls the cloth away. What he sees almost makes his laugh.

"You have an affinity for cute things don't you," he remarks as he looks at the flower and teddy bear pattern on her panties. He is also referring to the fact that all the Zords that the Rangers use have what he refers to as Anime character eyes. He presses hand to her moist spot, which causes her to arch her back as she moans. Pushing forward, he slides the cloth aside and slowly inserts a digit into her.

"Ah, oh my," K clutches her eyes shut, as the sensation sends a jolt of excitement up her spine. Scott repositions his hand to allow his middle and index finger to slide into her, allowing his thumb the freedom it needs to massage her clitoris. He can feel her virgin barrier, and how tight her inner walls are on his fingers. Her impending orgasm lingers on the edge, as his palm is coated with her juices.

"Incredible," Scott retracts his fingers and leans forward to kiss her. This action causes her to loose her grip on his manhood, but Scott could care less. This petite, sexy scientist, is already on the very of her first orgasm, and all he has done is touch and talk to her. The two lock lips once more, and as their tongues battle for dominance over the other.

"Please… don't let me go," she speaks between kisses.

"Never," Scott tells her as he takes the corners of her panties into his thumbs and stretches the corners to breaking point. Once they snap, he tosses the cloth aside, and her womanhood is exposed to him. There is a small patch of neatly trimmed black hair above her entry point, which greatly contrasts with her pale white skin. But then again so does his complexion against hers.

K inhales a deep breath, as the knowledge of what is soon to take place, floods her senses completely. Sensing her concerns, Scott caresses her face once more. "You are very beautiful K. I am very honored that you are allowing me to be your first."

"Your words are comforting," K remarks softly.

"They are meant to be," Scott gently lays her onto her bed. "And I mean every word. You have given so much for me… and the other Rangers. Now relax … it's my turn to take care of you."

Releasing Scott long enough to remove the rest of her sweater, all that remains is a plain white bra, Doctor K lays practically nude before her Red Ranger. Subconsciously, her arms move up to cover her chest.

"Don't," Scott remarks, holding onto one of her arms. "Don't hide from me. I want to see all of you."

"Okay," K sits up and reaches behind herself and unfastens her bra. She allows the cloth to fall down onto her lap. Now the only garments that now grace her body in any shape or form is her knee-high socks. She hears Scott inhale deeply, as he takes in her form.

"Now, Operator Series Red," Doctor K looks up at Scott, with hunger in her eyes. "Shall we continue?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Outside in the Garage, Summer walks down the steps toward the kitchen area of the building. She had retreated up to her room to grab a quick shower. On days like this when the alarms are not blaring and they are sent out to combat Grinders, Summer cherishes for she knows that they are few and far in between, despite that fact that Vengix has been too quiet as of late.

She looks around the Garage, noticing the arrival of Gem and Gemma, but Ziggy and Dillon are nowhere to be seen. "Flynn, where is Dillon? And Ziggy?"

"Ziggy took off after Dillon. The lad had a flare up of the virus in his body. After it passed, he took off. Ziggy followed him, so he wouldn't be alone. You know Dillon is always threatening to leave the city following every virus attack in his system."

Seeing Summer's expression crumble slightly, Gemma jumps up to comfort the other woman. "Don't worry Summer. Doctor K will find a way to help Dillon! She's…"

"The smartest one there is," Gem adds. "In Alphabet Soup, out of all of us, she was the one with the most…"

"Knowledge and skill! If anyone can create a cure," Gemma continues.

"It's her," Gem finishes.

"I know," Summer places a hand on Gemma's shoulder. "I'm just on edge. He's been getting worse day by day."

"Nothing we can do lass," Flynn remarks as he stands from the bar. He had made smoothies for Gem, Gemma and himself. "Expect to continue living and fighting. Dillon will be okay if we destroy Vengix first. Without him, the virus will become benign, right?"

"That is one possible theory," Gemma replies.

"You both are right," Summer remarks, with a smile. "Speaking of which, were is the Doctor? I have to ask her something."

"The wee-lass is still in her lab with our fearless leader," Flynn grins as he takes a sip from his smoothie. "I tell ya, I think the Doctor may have drugged Scott up and have him shackled up if you ask me. They've been in there way to long."

Gemma giggles as she leans against the Blue Ranger as she reaches for her own smoothie across the table. "That would be defiantly funny to see," Gemma takes a quick sip of her drink. "Doctor K and Scott making real…"

"Boom, boom," Gem adds, which causes the two twins to burst out in laughter. Flynn grins wickedly, looking at Summer, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"See lass, even Gem and Gemma agree with me!"

Rolling her eyes, Summer takes a seat on one of the bar stools. She grabs an apple out of Flynn's fruit bowl. "Why are you so ambient on thinking that the Doctor has the hots for Scott."

"But Summer," Gem begins.

"She does," Gemma finishes, looking at Summer with stupor in her eyes. "What, you didn't know?"

"It was rather obvious," Flynn shrugs. "I thought you would have known, after your talk with Doctor K about Dillon and Scott a while back."

"True... wait a second. I didn't tell anyone about that," Summer raises an eyebrow. "Flynn… did you read my diary?"

"Hahaha, that's so funny Summer," Flynn chuckles nervously as he stretches the neck of his shirt. "Heh… what gave you that idea? Why are you looking at me like that?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

If Doctor K were asked to give a thesis on what she is feeling at this exact moment, she would have no words to put in it. For a person with all her knowledge, this is one particular subject that she has no experience in. When she had first laid onto her back, and shamelessly spread her legs open for Scott, she had only felt an instant of pain as he pierced her virgin barrier. He had held her small frame in his arms, allowing for it to pass, before taking her to a level of ecstasy that she had never known to exist.

Her legs are wrapped around his waist, her arms holding tight around his neck, as he buries his length deep into her. Scott, although not deeply experienced himself, his is not a selfish lover. He is sure that each and every part of her body is caressed and squeezed with his hands, even though his own body is screaming for release. Kaye is tight, the tightest he has even been in.

"You… are so beautiful," Scott moans into her ear as he nips at her neck.

All she can do is gasp and moan in response. Her mind is like an explosion of ecstasy, filled with colors and a mind numbing cloud of excitement and desire as her most sensitive regions are filled to the brim, with Scott's member. Her pale skin is flushed pink, and the cool metal from the examination table on her back and rear end only adds to her continued arousal. If she were in control of her thoughts, she would be amazed at Scott's ability to multitask, as he massages her clitoris with one hand while still giving her physical stimuli from his motions as he continues to thrust in and out of her lower region.

"Open your eyes," Scott commands her.

Struggling to do so, she complies. Her eyes are watery from her arousal. Never before would she have imagined that such a normal human stimulate would feel so exhilarating. So filling.

"Talk to me," Scott moans as he feels her tighten more so around his member. "How do you feel?"

"Good, very... very good! I… I love it," K gasps, as she leans upward to capture Scott's lips with her own. Their tongues battle for dominance over the other, as she tightens her arms around his neck, pressing his heavier body onto hers. Later, she will be amazed at her loss of control, but she will contribute to the fact that it was Scott and Scott alone that drove her to this point. The leader of her Rangers has always been appealing to her; even during her private moments when she would let her mind wonder toward the Afro wearing soldier.

"Love it," K moans into his ear. "Need you…"

"You need me," Scott rasps. "You want me?"

"You! Since I first chose you," K moans as she feels her arousal building up to a breaking point. Her eyes widen as her back arches as she climaxes. Scott stops in his motion, allowing the Doctor to ride out her orgasm, doing his best to ignore the contractions of her muscles on his member. Her fingers dig into his back as she cries his name out. "SCOTT!"

Smiling in satisfaction, Scott pulls away so he can reposition himself and to allow himself to gather his bearings. Although he is close to loosing himself much like the Doctor just did, he wishes to prolong the experience for Kaye. He pulls his slick pole from the Doctor's warm womb, and she moans from the loss of his organ from within her.

"Scott," her chest raises heavily. "Wow, I… I've never… wow."

"I guess I don't need to ask you if it was good for you," Scott chuckles as he lies down beside her. He places a hand alongside her middle, caressing the area just above her vagina, his fingers running through the dark curls of her pubic hair.

"That would be an understatement," Kaye mumbles as she draws close to the Red Ranger. "I have never have thought that human coupling would be so… exhilarating. I had merely thought that the desire for such actions were only for procreation..." K glances down toward his still hard member. "You… you are still…"

"Hard, yeah," Scott nods. "I wanted you to cum first."

"Come," Kaye asks.

"An expression, for when you orgasm," Scott explains. "That moment when everything seemed to fade away, and all you could see was fireworks in your eyes. That, feel of release…"

"Yes, release," Kaye acknowledges. "That would be a correct term for it. Release."

"Well, I wanted you to get yours," Scott careers her backside, as she rests her head against his chest. "I'll get mine during the next go round. I want to make you utterly tired and useless for the rest of the day."

"I… I like the sound of that," Doctor K breathes.

"Let's get to it then," Scott kisses her forehead. "You want to be on top this time… or…"

"I… I don't want to sound selfish Scott, but…would you continue being the dominant partner? Maybe in time… when I become more… knowledgeable, but right now…"

"Don't worry, I get what you are saying," Scott remarks as he repositions himself above her. She allows him to reposition her legs so to where her ankles are now resting on his shoulders. K's eyes drift down to his ebony length, dangling just several meters from her opening, which is still tingling from her first orgasm, only moments earlier.

"Scott," K speaks. "May I…"

"Go right ahead," Scott nods, allowing Kaye to reach down between them. She grasps his manhood, still coated with her juices. He is so large, so warm, in her palm. She guides him down to her opening, where the purplish head of his member, pushes her lower lips open. Gasping, she looks up at Scott, their eyes connecting.

"Do it," K breathes.

In one quick trust, Scott fills her completely, burying his entire length deep inside her, further than he was earlier. Her back arches again, as she tosses her neck back and her mouth opens in a silent scream of pleasure.

"You feel that K," Scott speaks to her, trying to ignore her tightness, her heat surrounding him. "You feel how deep I am inside you?"

"Yeh… yes," K gasps. "I… I…"

"You what," Scott asks, as he increases his tempo, retracting his length and then plunging it deep back inside her. K closes her eyes, as her body is rocked back and forth. Her breasts sway with the motions that Scott moves her body. The sensations that she had felt earlier cannot complete with what she is feeling now. With her legs repositioned above his shoulders, allows him to reach depths further inside her than before. She rolls her head to the side and her mouth opens as she gasps for air. In all her years, she had never imagined that she would, that she could, feel this way.

If she had known that Scott could have brought her to this level of ecstasy, she would have revealed herself to him way earlier on.

The once cool room is now filled with the heat, generated from between the two as the minutes pass. Close to an hour passes as the two are joined in their passion. During the tenure, the petite Doctor experiences another orgasm, but unlike her first, Scott doesn't give her time to come off her high as he continues caressing, squeezing and kissing her in everywhere he can. Scott can feel her orgasm once again approaching, as her inner muscles tighten almost painfully onto his length. He can feel the tightening of his own sack as his own arousal reaches breaking point.

But he fights himself, fighting to keep his own climax in check until he can at least bring Doctor Kaye down one more time.

"Scu… scuuttt…. Scott," K screams as she jerks forward, her back sliding down onto the examination table. "SCOTT! SCOTT! SCOOOOOOTTTTTTT!" This causes Scott to lurch forward, his entire weight being placed down onto her body. Her legs wrap around his shoulders tightly as she climaxes once more, this one more powerful than the first two. Her fingernails dig into his backside as she presses herself tightly to him. There is no empty space between the two of them, and his entire length is buried within her. No longer able to fight off his own orgasm anymore, Scott cums, K's inner muscles milking his length for every last drop. He paints her insides with his seed, as he empties himself.

"Oh God," Scott gasps as he lowers his head into the crook of Kaye's neck. It had been a while since he had been with a woman, and this experience has proven to be the best. "Oh God, K… you were great..."

"I… I like this Scott," K breathes sleepily after a few minutes. "This… I needed… you… I need…"

"And you have me. Anytime you want," Scott kisses her lips. K responds with returning the kiss, her arms still draped around his neck.

"I… I do wish to continue this extracurricular activity with you Scott," K exclaims breathlessly. "But now... I am beyond tired. Do you think you... can help me to my room? I don't think... I could walk if I even tried..."

"Anytime you want, Doctor," Scott smiles against her lips. "Anytime you desire," pulling away and pulling her into his arms, he picks up smaller frame up with ease. "Now, where is your bedroom? After all the times that we have all been in your lab, I don't think I've ever seen your room."

"I am prone to have my secrets," she mumbles sleepily against his chest, drawing in his warmth. Her lab, she realizes now, is indeed to cool at times as goosebumps appear on her own arms. "Go around that corner," K weakly points opposite side of the room. "My room is around... that corner."

Scott carries her in the direction she pointed. There is in fact, a door. One that he never really paid attention to the past few months when in her lab. He looks down at the woman in his arms and smirks to himself in pride. She is fast asleep in his arms.

"Well... I did say that I was going to tire her out, heh."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nearly thirty more minutes pass before Scott leaves the lab. All eyes within the garage look toward him. Flynn merely snickers as he watches Scott move, more relaxed than he has seen the Red Operator in a while. "Well laddie, you look like you are spent. Just what kind of tests did the ol' Doctor have running on you?"

"Oh, you know, this and that," Scott remarks, his expression unreadable, as it is on most occasions. "A little PT, some breathing exercises and such."

"Any Boom-boom," Gemma asks, her eyes bright a she makes a suggestive motion with her hands.

Scott merely raises an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what she is talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know," Gem laughs. Summer is the only one out of the three not chuckling at Scott's apparent uncomfortableness.

"Okay, yeah, I do," Scott shakes his head. "And if I were to answer your question, in any shape or form, I'm sure the Doc' would blast me with one of her canons."

"You do realize, by saying that, you have given me just what I wanted to hear," Flynn is having a time trying to contain himself.

Grinning at his Blue Ranger, Scott places his hands behind his head as he stretches his legs out on top of the tabletop. "Yeah, I know."

Summer stands up from the table, and walks away, not speaking a word. Scott lowers his arms and looks in the Yellow Ranger's direction. "Summer? What's up with her?"

Flynn shrugs. "Women. Who knows? Now, man, I need some details!"

Scott laughs at Flynn. "I tell you what Flynn, let's just say that if I decide to write about this in my journal, I just may leave it out for you to read. You pervert."

"I'm not a pervert! I'm Scottish!"

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**_Okay. Well then. That is that, folks, lol. My first, but probably not my last Dr.K/Scott lemon. In fact, I just may continue this little story, depending on the responses I get from you readers. So that means, reviews, reviews, reviews!_**

**RaDiKaL**


End file.
